


Devil May Cry: Dante's Conception

by DanZLaGarde



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/M, Hentai, Human/Turtle Relationships (TMNT), Turtle Sex (TMNT), bondagely, pizzeria, shitty aquarium fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanZLaGarde/pseuds/DanZLaGarde
Summary: Bayonetta and Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles get freaky in a New York pizza joint, which turns out to be Dante's TRUE origin story.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Devil May Cry: Dante's Conception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex in honor of her 2nd 29th birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+in+honor+of+her+2nd+29th+birthday).



Bayonetta looked longingly over the lunch counter at Raphael, who was busy at the pizza oven making pizza. The flour on his frowning face was powdery and pale. All Bayonetta wanted to do was lick it off his rubbery green skin. She had come to New York looking for angels to murder, but she found love instead - in a garbage pizzeria in Hell's Kitchen.

Raphael turned to her, his large-fingered hands on his hips. "Whaddya want?"

Bayonetta shook her head, distracted by the thought of those thick fingers. "Uh...pizza?" she said.

Raphael grunted. Bayonetta found herself fantasizing about all the different grunts she could draw from out of his shell. Raphael stared deep into her eyes. Bayonetta knew that at the next thing he said would change her life. But was she prepared? She knew deep down yes. She was prepared to lick that shell.

Raphael cleared his throat. Bayonetta could feel herself become flush. He opened his mouth and said ... "Cheese or pepperoni?"

Bayonetta put her hand on her hips and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I prefer something...off-menu." Her eyes traversed the length of his muscle-laden torso. "Something with staying power."

Raphael wasn't the dummy of the family. He hung up his apron and came around the counter, customers be damned. "Whaddya know, miss. I know just what you need. And I can give it to you. Hard. Now. Here."

Bayonetta grabbed his head and leapt up onto his shoulders. She knew exactly what she wanted now, and was taking it. Bayonetta never had any need for underwear, and her cooch landed right in his face. His sturdy turtle legs braced, and hardly wavered as he took her weight.

Raphael, being hardly 18, was rather less experienced than Bayonetta was hoping for. She knew immediately that his firm pointy tongue could be put to great use, if only he knew how to find a clit. No worries, Bayonetta knows many many ways to teach naughtiness.

Agni chimed in, "We have been waiting," then Rudra added "A long time for this...someone who can make her come." Bayonetta flashed back to her days learning the ways of kink with her sister dominatrices. She knew that what this _tsundere_ mutant ninja turtle needed was discipline.

The other customers backed nervously out of the pizzeria as Bayonetta grunted in pleasure, Raphael's bulbous face pressed against her tight pleather. She flipped suddenly into the air and kicked Raphael in the side of the head. He slammed to the floor, and she stood over him, her gun heel pressed against his throat. "Not yet, pizza slave," she purred.

Bayonetta stared hungrily at his green love stick as it throbbed enticingly. "I didn't realize we ordered an extra sausage with this pizza that I didn't even get to eat." "Raphael's muscles glistened in the flicking fluorescent lights of the pizza restaurant. He stared sexily at Bayonetta as his green man meat continued to increase in size until it was almost as tall as he was. "I still have a penis," he said to Bayonetta. "I can tell," Bayonetta said as she summoned demons with her hair to pin him down bondagely before launching herself at him, vagina first. "OH YEAH!" Raphael exclaimed in sexual ecstasy, his voice sounding masculinely like the Kool Aid Man.

Six hours later, Bayonetta lay sated beneath Raphael's firm belly-shell. Since his engorged green penis emerged from beneath it, she knew that she was in for the night of her long, witchy life. She could still feel herself throbbing from the impacts. She did not know what the results of this night of frantic coupling might be. All she did know was that she had never tasted better "pizza" in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was composed collaboratively in Discord on May 4, celebrating the birthday of one of our members.


End file.
